


[Podfic]  A Little Less Doolittle, A Little More Noah's Ark

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Mikey and Gerard are friends with the animal kingdom. Pete’s a lawyer. It’s a toss up as to which is less believable.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by Arsenic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  A Little Less Doolittle, A Little More Noah's Ark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Less Doolittle, A Little More Noah's Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33249) by Arsenic. 



> Recorded for Paraka for #ITPE 2013. Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/50223.html).
> 
> **Content notes** : discussion of former OC suicide, discussion of former substance abuse

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Length

  * 1:50:05



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122650.zip) | **Size:** 100 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122651.zip) | **Size:** 32 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/A%20Little%20Less%20Doolittle.zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/A%20Little%20Less%20Doolittle.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
